Ginga no gādian
by nicole o.0
Summary: el gato hablo-. como es que puedes hablar-. eso es sencillo de explicar lo se mal summary. pero soy nueva. (lo mejorare con el tiempo) pasen y lean


**bueno yo soy nueva aquí para ser exacta es mi primera historia ya que hace tiempo tengo una cuenta, bueno me gustaría que me dijeran si la historia es mala o buena me dicen si **

- hola -. conversación normal

- _hola -. susurrando _

- (hola) -. pensando

**::::::: cambio de escena o tiempo :::::::**

**aclaración: **los personajes no existen real mente, la historia tampoco es todo producto de mi bella imaginación, se podría decir que soy dueña de la historia, o mas bien mi imaginación es la dueña ;)

bueno sin mas los dejo que lean

* * *

- mmmm….. qué bien dormí el reloj.- O ya son la 8:20 un poco lo dicho, cuando de pronto pego un grito-. HAAAAAAAAA no me despertó llegare tarde

Hola si se preguntan quién es esa chica yo se los diré es Miyuki Takuma, pero le gusta que la llamen Miyu, es una chica de 12 años va en 1 de secundaria. Su cabello es castaño claro le llaga a mitad de espalda, sus ojos son café claro.

Es una chica normal, claro que un tanto entusiasta, bueno si se preguntan quien no la despertó pues fue su hermano Tetsuya Takuma, le gusta que le diga tetsu. El va en 1 de secundaria y tiene 12 tiene el pelo castaño claro ni tan largo ni tan corto, ojos café, es del mismo porte que Miyu, y si se preguntan por qué tienen la misma edad es porque son mellizos.

- (Porque no me despertó, y tampoco sonó el despertador) mientras corría a toda velocidad ya que su colegio no estaba muy lejos de su casa-. Te matare Tetsu

Ya estaba a dos cuadras del colegio cuando doblo es una esquina y se topo con una gato negro de unos penetrantes ojos azules

- Gua que lindos ojos deteniéndose.- Ven gatito.-dijo mientras se acercaba al animal, pero el animal retrocedía a cada paso que ella daba-. No te preocupe no te are na….

No pudo terminar la frase ya que escucho el timbre de su escuela

- O no ahora si llego tarde alarmada y empezó a corre.- Adiós gatito mientras corría para llegar a su escuela.

El gato observó el camino el cual avía tomado la chica y se fue en la misma dirección.

* * *

** [Flash Back]**

- Miyu despierta tetsu el hermano de miyu-.

- mmm.. quiero seguir durmiendo es muy temprano .- lo decía media adormilada

- Hoy tenemos que hacer los deberes en el salón, ya levántate un poco molesto-. Pues si no te levantas tendrás que hacer los de la tarde tu sola.- mientras salía de la casa-.

- (Mas que seguro llega tarde) el chico ya llegando a su escuela.- espero no me reclame, pero hará los deberes de la tarde sola

Cuando algo le llamo la atención en la entrada y miro la reja en la cual avía una gato negro de ojos azules

- Que haces ahí arriba pequeño mirando al gato-. Bueno eso no importa, nos vemos luego adiós

Luego entro a su salón y comenzó a hacer sus deberes cuando termino miro por la ventana para ver si veía al gato pero ya no estaba, luego sonó el timbre, y tomo asiento

- (Miyu aun no llega, bueno la profesora tampoco ha llegado aun, llegara tarde) ó mientras sonreía para sus adentros

** [Fin del Flash Back]**

* * *

- Ha… Ha… voy a llegar… llegue abría la puerta del salón de clases.

- Miyu llegaste a tiempo la profesora no ha llegado a un una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros.

- Que no ha llegado aun que bueno, me salve de un castigo mientras sonreía

- Qué bueno que llegas a tiempo, eso te pasa por no despertar cuando uno te habla tetsu desde su asiento.

- Qué pero si no recuerdo que me hallas despertado sentándose detrás de tetsu

- Pues si lo hice, pero tenias tanto sueño que seguiste durmiendo volteándose para hablar mejor

- No recuerdo, pero de todos modos mi despertador no sonó por eso llegue tarde haciendo memoria

- Hola clase lamento la demora entrando una mujer joven de pelo corto color miel.- bueno tomen asiento para dar inicio a la clase

_- Miyu hoy nos tocaban los deberes del salón a ambos, como en la mañana no los hiciste los harás en la tarde tú sola _ susurro tetsu a miyu.

_- Que, tendré que quedarme a hacerlo sola, ¿me esperaras? O te irás _ miyu.

_- Me iré, pero trata de terminar rápido ya que parece que va a llover _ sin preocupación

_- Bien _ comenzó a anotar lo que la maestra escribía en la pizarra

* * *

** ::::::: Ya terminadas las clases :::::::**

- Miyu ya me voy termina pronto parece que va a llover se dirigía a la salida.

- Siiii terminare rápido mirando la salida.- (tiene razón parece que lloverá, sería bueno me encanta la lluvia).- mientras sonreía

**:::::: 5 minutos después :::::::**

* * *

- No me demore mucho, pero ha empezado a llover por la ventana del salón.- y no he traído una sombrilla, bueno parece que me mojare.- mientras sonreía

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada de su escuela, verifico si nadie había dejado una sombrilla por casualidad pero al no encontrar ni una se dispuso a salir al llegar a la reja del colegio vio que había un pequeño bulto negro, y al intentar tomarlo se dio cuenta que era el gato que avía visto esa mañana.

- Pero si eres el gato de esta mañana ándolo en sus brazos.- que ases aquí te vas a enfermar si sigues bajo la lluvia, ya se te llevare a mi casa.- dicho esto miyu se echo a corre para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa

No tardo mucho en llegar ya que su casa estaba solo a 4 minutos de su escuela

- Tetsu ya llegue mientras entraba.- me traes algo para secarme

- Ten, te dije que llovería.- entregándole una toalla para que se secara-. que traes el bulto negro

- Es un gato que encontré, estaba bajo la lluvia y lo traje con migo le mostraba al pequeño gato el cual estaba dormido.

- Es el mismo que gato que vi al llegar a la escuela lo miraba.- deberías secarlo está muy mojado

- Qué crees que haré lo envolvía e la toalla.- lo iré a dejare mi habitación y me iré a bañar.

- Crees que mamá y papá nos dejen quedarnos con el miraba al animal.

- Bueno cuando vuelvan les preguntare, pero para eso falta mucho, por ahora no hay que preocuparnos -. dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

- Tienes razón, bueno ver un poco la Tv se dirigía al sofá.-

Luego de un rato miyu salió del baño con un pijama puesto y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar noto que el gato ya estaba despierto.

- O ya te despertaste, estas bien, espero no te hayas enfermado, ya que estabas todo mojado cuando te encontré -. Mientras se amarraba el pelo en una coleta.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes el gato mientras se estiraba en la cama.

-A que bien….. -. Cuando de pronto palidece al darse cuenta que el gato le había contestado

-Oye te encuentras bien estas muy pálida el gato sentado en la cama

- Miyu al darse cuenta que el gato hablaba de verdad callo sentada y pego un grito

- HAAAAAAAAA tetsu ven rápido -. Grito mientras no apartaba la vista del anime.

- Oye no tienes por qué gritar -. Dijo el gato un tanto enojado.

- Miyu por que gritas -. Dijo tetsu entrando al cuarto de la chica.

- Miyu si paro lo más rápido que puedo i se coloco al lado de tetsu.- el gato hablo -. Dijo apuntando al animal.

- Como que el gato hablo con incrédulo Tetsu.- ya te volviste loca

- No, yo si hablo el animal saltando de la cama

- Lo ves hablo, lo escuchaste cierto Tetsu a su hermano el cual estaba pálido.

- Como es que hablas si eres un gato incrédulo Tetsu

- Eso no es difícil de explicar -. Dijo el animal mientras volvió a saltar a la cama.- bueno es porque yo …

* * *

**les gusto merezco reviews.**

** lo que es el gato lo diré en el siguiente cap si es que hay eso dependerá de ustedes **

**pero según ustedes que piensan que es.**

**me dejan comentarios ya sean negativos o positivos eso me ayudara a mejorar y me alentara a escribir **

**de ustedes depende que la historia siga. **


End file.
